The Flock Improved
by Scarlet Nightshadow
Summary: the flock is bigger than before, it has three new editions than in the books. Percy grew up in the school along with his twin Phoebe. also Ari is part of the flock. this is different from the books and is sort of an alternate universe. you have been warned. Rated T for safety.
1. prologue

**A/N:**

**Me: this is just a little idea my sister and I came up with so I can't take all the credit on this one. Say hi elena everdeen jackson.**

**EEJ: hey, my sister here is an idiot when it comes to Percy Jackson.**

**Me: hey I know Percy Jackson just not as in depth as you do and I could say the same about you and Maximum Ride.**

**EEJ: and I don't know Maximum Ride as in depth as you.**

**Me: we could keep going on like this forever, but the readers are more than likely wanting to read the fanfic. So, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Percy Jackson nor Maximum Ride.**

The flock improved

Prologue:

Max POV

We were four when we got Nudge. Of course Iggy and Fang were grossed out by Nudge, not to mention frustrated that we had to take care of a dang baby at four years old! The worst part was that she wouldn't stop crying no matter what I did.

By the time we got used to nudge we had two more babies to take care of. They were twins, a boy and a girl, we were told that their mother named the boy Perseus or Percy for short and the girl Phoebe or Fay for short. The good part was that Fang and Iggy each took one under their wing (not literally). Fang took care of Percy and Iggy took care of Fay. Soon after we got the twins, the whitecoats took them away for a day and when they were brought back, Percy had wolf ears on the top of his head and Fay had lion ears. We were told that Percy was 13% wolf while Fay was 13% lion. We found out later that they were also 2% avian like Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I.

Four years later, we got another child. After a day of having him, we named him the Gasman. I think you can guess why. Iggy and Fay took Gassy under their wing.

One year later, we got another boy. This one by the name of Ari. Fang and Percy took Ari under their wing as well. The whitcoats also took Ari away from us for a day soon after we got him as well. When he was brought back, he had cheetah ears on the top of his head. We then found out that he was 13% cheetah and 2% avian.

And finally, one year later, we got another little girl. I had started calling her Angle because she looked like an angle, with the white wings and the blond hair. Nudge and I took her under our wing, but I was the one that mainly took care of her. Nudge didn't mind, luckily.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Me: so, we've got the prologue up, what do you think about it Elena Everdeen Jackson?**

**EEJ: I think we did a good job.**

**Me: you wanna do the disclaimer or shall i? oh, and thanks to fluteplayer99 for telling us to fix something that needed fixing. Please R&amp;R.**

**EEJ: I will. Neither I nor Takari101 own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

The Flock Improved

Chapter 1:

Max POV:

We were in the school for 13 years (well Fang, Iggy, and I) until Jeb helped us escape.

We have been living in a house enclosed from sight for three years and I think five months with Jeb teaching us how to fight, fly, write, read, and so on.

A week ago, Jeb left the house and never came back. We all have assumed that he's dead, but I'm not so sure anymore. If he's dead than shouldn't we have found his body or at lease heard about it in the town closest to us? I think so, but that's just me. I think he ditched us and went somewhere else, possibly back to the school, but I don't want to say anything to the flock.

"What you thinking 'bout Max?" 12 year old Percy asks from the doorway to my room.

I sigh and reply, "Stuff."

Percy raises an eyebrow in a silent question and walks up to my bed and hops on it.

Curse him and being able to get info out of me especially with those wolf ears sticking up on his head. "I was thinking about Jeb."

"I was too," he says.

"What are your thoughts about Jeb?" I ask curiously.

"I was thinking he left us to go back to the school. Something is telling me that he's not dead," He replies thoughtfully.

"I'm glad I'm not on my own on this," I say smiling at Percy, who smiles back and nods.

"What do you think we should do, Max?" Percy asks.

"If Jeb did go back to the school than we shouldn't stay here. We need to leave and soon," I say worriedly looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you saying we should leave?"

I look over to the doorway, along with a startled Percy to where Fang is standing looking at Percy and I with a look that says explain-now.

"We think Jeb betrayed us and left to go back to the school," I say slowly looking Fang in the eyes for disapproval.

He sighs and says, "I was with everyone at first, but what's bugging me is that he said he was going to the town closest to us and we heard nothing of someone dying there. So, you're saying that if we don't leave, then eventually the school is going to come after us because Jeb is going to give away our location?"

Percy and I nod.

"Sooo, when should we leave?" Percy asks curiously, his ADHD kicking in.

"Tomorrow," Fang and I say simultaneously.

"We should go tell the flock," I sigh getting up out of bed and make my way over to the doorway that Fang is leaning on.

I hear Percy hop off my bed and follow me. Once Percy is right beside Fang and I, Fang pulls him into a headlock which Percy tries to maneuver away from, but fails miserably.

I laugh at their antics because ever since that day Fang started taking care of Percy, he has been more of a father figure than a brother. Percy usually goes to Fang for advice, though is not afraid to tell me if he's uneasy just like a few minutes ago.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM, NOW. FAMILY MEETING," I yell down the hallway as I got to the living room to find Iggy, Gassy, and Fay already there talking about bombs and anything explosive before looking at me with confusion. I smile at them and sit down.

I hear the sound of doors screeching open as the rest of the flock besides Percy, Fang, and the three explosion planners trudge down the hallway to the living room.

Once the flock is all in the living room, I cleared my throat to get the flocks attention and began the meeting.

"Okay, to get this started, everyone needs to pack a backpack with anything from some nonperishable food, anything to drink, and _A_ change of clothes," I pause so they can let it sink in especially with those cutely confused faces besides Fang and Percy.

Of course Nudge the motor mouth would be the first to question me, "Why, what's going on that we need to pack clothes, food, and drinks?"

"We're leaving and we won't be coming back," I say evenly with a serious gaze.

"You're kidding, right?" Fay asks frowning while her lion ears lie down.

"No, she's not," Fang says closing his eyes.

"So, when do we get out of here?" My sweet little 6 year old Angel asks.

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, of course," I say raising an eyebrow at Iggy when I remember he's blind. "You cooking, Iggy?"

He sighs and says, "Like usual."

I know what you're thinking, 'how can a blind teenager cook if he can't see'. Well, he sure as heck can cook a lot better than any of us, especially me.

"I don't understand why we have to leave. Why do you want us to get away from here?" Ari asks confused.

"I just have a bad feeling, is all," I say answering Ari kindly.

Ari sort of reminds me of Angel with his innocence not to mention his pure white wings. It's almost like he can read my mind, as well. He's able to tell when anyone is lying. It's kinda creepy and his cheetah ears don't help.

He looks like he's thinking 'bout something, but I'm not sure.

"Okay flock, it's time to start packing for tomorrow," I say as the flock nods and leaves to go get their backpacks and to put a change of clothes in it.

It's a good thing Jeb had bought us each a backpack when he was here. We each got one that was our favorite color. I got red, fang got black (seriously, should've seen that one coming), Percy got blue, Fay got green, Nudge (of course) got pink, Angel got purple, Ari got turquoise, and Gassy and Iggy got silver. It took some explaining from Gassy saying that metal and explosives were usually silver for him to get that color, not that he can remember what it looks like, but you get the picture.

I go to my room as well to get mine. I put a pair of blue jeans and a red and black t-shirt in my backpack.

I leave my room to go to the kitchen where Angel and Ari are trying to figure out what to put in their backpacks.

"Max, what does nonperishable mean?" Angel asks confused.

"It means anything that's not cold along with food that doesn't have to be cooked, pretty much," I say slowly before Angel nods.

I start by putting as many canned goods on the bottom of the backpack, I dump all three boxes of protein bars (yes, I did say dump. Why keep the box so it can take up room?), I grab an unopened box of cereal and take out the bag of the contents to put in my backpack, I grab the two pringles containers and stuff them in, about 15 packs of turkey bites (which we have beyond stocked up on), I grabbed like ten or so water bottles, and finally, I grab the four boxes of twinkies and dump them in my bag.

I look over to see Angel stuffing her bag with all of the sugar snacks like brownies, cookies, swiss rolls, nutter butters, hostes donuts, zebra cakes (wait, why are they called _zebra_ cakes? Please tell me there's no zebra meat in them. I never tried one, so I wouldn't know. Don't ask why, I just never did), a bunch of sodas, banana pudding rolls, sugar wafers, and anything else that has a ton of sugar in it.

I sigh and look over to see Ari putting crackers, granola bars, nutri grain bars, canned fruit, slim jims, all of our Nutella and go's, packages of dried fruit, nuts, sunflower seeds, peanut butter, trail mix, granola, turkey bites (yum), and water bottles (which he could only fit about five with all the packages of turkey bites he added).

I shake my head and think about how Angel goes for sweets and Ari goes for healthy stuff. On that end they're complete opposites. Usually their both talking to each other, they like the same stuff, heck, they're hardly ever away from each other.

I walk out of the kitchen and through the living room to the hallway and make my way to Angel and Nudges room. The door is wide open and I can see Nudge in her thinking position for figuring out what to pack. I sigh and walk in the room.

"Max! You startled me. Oh, I don't know what to pack. I have sooooo many choices, but I don't know what to choose," Nudge the motor mouth says as she looks at a light pink dress and a pink and white striped dress.

"Well, definitely not a dress," I say as she looks at me like I'm crazy. "We're going to be flying, do you think we want to see your underclothes?"

The look on her face was so hilarious, I don't know how I kept a straight face.

"Ok, but that still doesn't help. I have soooo much other clothes to choose from. Tank tops, shorts, skirts, t-shirts, jerseys, pants, jeans, sweaters, then there's stuff for my hair like bows, head bands, hair clips, mouse, my curling iron, and then there's shoes, I need to bring at least one pair of shoes, there's also jewelry, my ear rings, bracelets, necklaces, anklets…"

"How 'bout a pink t-shirt, black jeans, a pink head band, pink shoes, and a necklace," I suggest cutting her off.

She nods and I head for the door, glad that that was over. I walk out of Nudges room and head over to Iggy, Gassy, and Fay's room. I look inside to see them sitting on a bed with…explosives.

I sigh and they turn to look at me with innocent faces (ahem, yeah right).

"Have you finished packing?" I ask looking their backpacks over.

Their faces were laughable, "No," they chorused.

"Then get to it," I say exasperated.

They jump off the bed they're on and run to their respective closet.

I shake my head and find myself at Ari and Percy's room. I find Percy at his bed putting clothes in his backpack, he looked depressed, though. Fang was standing next to him facing me, his usual emotionless face was concerned.

He never showed any emotion let alone concern. Something is really wrong.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Nothing," he says quickly, but what concerned me was his voice. It was filled with pain that he was trying to hide.

That's when he screamed out and two others joined in. Now I am really concerned.

Fang picked up Percy and put him on the bed. He was still screaming along with tears of pain that made their way down his cheeks.

Fang looked at me and nodded. I ran out of the room to where the other two were screaming they were in the living room.

It was Fay and Ari. Fay was on the couch next to Iggy and Gassy while Ari was on the ground next Angel.

They looked to be in the same state as Percy. In the same pain. I was in pain just by watching the sight.

"Max, what's going on?" Angel asked with tears in her eyes.

I can't say I don't know, I can't even think it.

"What do we do?" Gassy asked with tears in his eyes as well.

"One sec," I say and run down the hall to Percy's room.

"Fang, take everyone and go flying. They can't take this. They're worried, they can't do anything worrying," I say and he nods.

He gets up from his crouch over Percy and walks out the door.

I walk over to Percy's screaming form, crouch down, and whisper to him, "Percy, look at me."

It takes him a minute but he does.

"Does it hurt to move?" I ask.

"…Yes," he says after about a minute, his voice is weak and hoarse from his screams.

"Okay, I don't want to move you, but I need to get you into the living room. I need you to bear with me, okay," I ask and he gives a smile saying he understands but then it disappears and is replaced by a scream of pain.

I stand up and lean over to pick Percy up.

His screams got worse the more I moved him.

I went to the living room at a fast pace and put him on the loveseat.

Silence.

I look at Ari to see him panting. I see Fay and Percy doing the same.

I look at Percy and then all of a sudden he's gone.

"Percy!" I yell.

"What?" He asks before someone puts their hand on my arm.

I look to my arm and see nothing on my arm.

"Holy crap, you're invisible!" I exclaim.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Me: I'm seriously, sincerely, beyond sorry we updated this late.**

**EEJ: I ditto that Scarlet Nightshadow.**

The Flock Improved

Chapter 2:

Percy POV:

I don't know how to explain what happened last night, but now we're leaving regardless of last night.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Max asks looking at all of us and we nod our response.

We all take a running start and then jump into the air.

"WE'RE FLYING!" I exclaim excitedly and do a 360 in the air.

Fang smirks at me and Max laughs.

We get into formation with Max in at the head and us forming a V on either side of her. On the left it goes Fang, Ari, me, and Angel while on the right it's Iggy, Fay, Gassy, and Nudge.

"Is everyone doing ok?" Max asks from her position at head.

"I'm great," Fay replies.

"I'm beyond great," I say happily.

"You're always like that," Fay replies.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Fay, Percy! Can you please not argue for once?" Max asks sighing.

Fay looks back at me with a smirk and I frown at her and we say, "Fine," in unison.

"I don't understand how Percy and Fay's wing colors are so different from ours. I mean if you look at Percy's, his are a pure in between of light and dark blue while the tips are midnight black. Then Fay's are a silver that looks almost metallic with sea green on the tips…" Nudge starts her ramble but gets cut off by Max.

"We get the point Nudge. Percy and Fay's wings are different from ours, but that doesn't prove anything."

I love my wings now that Nudge pointed it out, not because they're different but because they're blue with some black. I love the color blue. I wish cookies could be blue. Come to think of it, I wish everything could be blue.

"Percy, Percy, come in Percy. We're about to land. Get back with us," Angel replies sweetly from behind me.

I nod my response.

She must have mentally told Max we were ready to descend because next thing I know we're flying downward.

We land in a forest and I just noticed that it was dark out.

"So, when do we get to eat?" I ask anxiously.

"The backpacks are our food source for tonight and for as long as we can make them last tomorrow. Make the food last as long as possible," Max says while sitting down and opening up her backpack.

**One month later:**

"We're in New York City!" Nudge exclaims and is about to say more when I shake my head at her.

"Yes Nudge, we are. Now can you please not yell?" I ask rubbing my ears, not my wolf ears. I retracted my ears and tail before we landed, the same can be said for Ari and Fay.

She blushes a bright crimson and Max says, "We're landing to get food."

About a week into being on the run, we got this credit card with who knows how much money on it.

I heard a chorus of "Finlay's," and "Hurrays."

Max rolls her eyes at our families antics.

We fly down into the forest and make our way, walking into the city.

"How about a Taco Bell?" Max asks.

"Sure," I say happily while taking his spot up by Fang.

Fang puts an arm around me protectively as we step onto a sidewalk.

Max walks up to a woman who has brown hair that is slowly graying and blue eyes with us right behind her.

"Excuse me, miss," She says politely.

The woman looks up at Max, who is about two inches taller than the woman.

"Yes? Is there something you needed young lady?" She asks and then notices us behind her. "What's a bunch of kids doing out on their own?"

Fay moved closer to Fang and I until she was by my side.

"You see miss, we're on a road trip and we wanted to know where the closest Taco Bell is to here," Fay says before Max can.

The woman looks at Fay and I and then her eyes widened in realization.

"Perseus and Phoebe?"

Fay and I take a step back while exchanging a look.

"And just how do you know their names?" Fang asks threateningly.

She doesn't seem fazed by his tone of voice.

"Their my twins. I gave birth to them before they were taken away from me," she answers.

"How did you know it was them and not someone else?" Max asks.

"Because they have the same jet black hair and sea green eyes as their father. If you want, you can come live with me. I've some room for a few kids."

Max looks back at Fang and her shrugs, then Max looks at me and I do the same as Fang.

Max shakes her head at my antics while I smirk.

"I guess we could do that," Max says thoughtfully.

**A/N: I know this is a very short chapter but it's all I've been able to come up with.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I am beyond sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I had no help from my partner. I'm also sorry as to how short this is, but I wanted to get something put up here for everyone who likes this fanfic, so without further ado, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 3:

Percy POV:

School is not fun for any of us. It took a while to start saying this, but my mom took us to the doctor and the nine of us were all diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. The only class that all nine of us have together is Latin, as that's the only class that didn't matter what grade you were in, it's the last class of the day for us.

"Mr. Percy Ride, can you please tell me what's so important that you have to zone out during the class?"

Our Latin teacher Mr. Brunner has so much faith in us even though we have ADHD and dyslexia.

"Nothing sir," I reply.

Fang gives me a questioning stare, but I shake my head and mouth _nothing_ to him. Fay and I may have a mother now, but we kept the last name that all of us in the flock have. It signifies that we're a family to everyone, even if they say we don't look anything alike to be family.

Greek mythology is cool and all, but where's the use for it in the real world.

I decide I'll try to pay attention to Mr. Brunner for the remaining ten minutes of class. And then two minutes later, I'm distracted again by my thoughts.

_You okay Perce?_

I was so startled by Angel that I almost jumped up in my seat. _Yes, no thanks to you though._

This is pretty mush how our mental conversation went.

A:_ are you kidding me? I'm soo sorry for checking up on you._

P:_ I'm sure you are, why don't you say sorry for yelling in my head. I didn't need a headache you know._

A:_ maybe you did, how was I supposed to know, so sorrrrry._

P: _I need to get out of here and stretch my wings._

A: _yeah, I agree with you._

P: _the bell is gonna ring in about 30 seconds._

A: _no it's not_

P: _yes it is_

A: _no_

P:_ yes_

DING-DING-DING

Angel gets up and slaps me.

"What was that for, Ange?" I whine with a smile on my face, knowing full well why she did that.

"What did you do this time Percy?" Max asks who looks from me to Angel.

"Never try to win a bet against her, she's a sore loser," I reply. "Can we get out of here, please?"

"Yes, lets go," Max says leading us to the exit.

We go into forest, where we know there's no one. We take off running and then jump and let out our wings.

"Yippee!" I exclaim as I fly up into the sky and do a back flip. I pull in my wings to where I go straight down to the forest and at the last second open my wings back up.

"Percy!"

I look up to see the flock looking at me like I'm an idiot. I smile my stupidly goofy smile and fly back up to them.

"Hey, is that Mr. Brunner down there?" Angel asks pointing to a field in the forest.

I look down there and see Mr. Brunner looking straight at me.

"Umm…Let's get out of here?" I ask skeptically as I feel claws scratch up my legs.

"PERCY!"

The blood keeps running down my legs, the pain is unbearable, but I keep flight in the air.

I look around and see hag with bat wings behind me.

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!"

"Where's what?" Fang asks coming up beside me.

"The lightning bolt, WHERE IS IT, PERSEUS RIDE?!"

I'm confused as to what it's talking about and how it knows my name.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM, FURY!" Mr. Brunner yells.

I'm confused now, _does Mr. Brunner know what's going on. Pain, pain, pain…leave me alone pain._

"NOT UNTIL PERSEUS GIVE ME THE LIGHTNING BOLT!"

All of us, except the 'fury' and Mr. Brunner, exchange a look of confusion and Max holds up three fingers. She slowly puts a finger down and then another and then the last. That's when we all charged at the 'fury'.

All of us were punching the 'fury' with all our might until it just it just disappeared in a flash of golden light.

We all fly down to the ground where Mr. Brunner, I just realized there was the disabled kid Grover with Mr. Brunner.

"Can we have some explanation as to what just happened?!" Fay exclaims.

"First, why do all of you have wings?" Our teacher asks.

"Long story for a later date," Max says calmly.

"We have to get you all to camp! But how?"

"We could fly there," Fang suggests.

_Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, PAIN!_

"Percy…" Angel gasps as she holds her head.

**A/N:**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the ridiculously long wait. Please R&amp;R.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Angels POV:

All I can hear is Percy screaming 'pain' in his head. I may only be six, but if you think for a minute that I'm immature than you're wrong. As they say, with great power comes great responsibility. With Percy in this state of mind, he's not going to stay conscious for much longer. I can tell you that much. I don't want to question how Mr. Brunner and that Grover kid are going to get to where we were directed to going.

He said it was a camp for kids like us, except these kids don't have wings like we do. I don't know how fast we got there, but I do know that Mr. Brunner got there a few minutes before us. When he saw us, he motioned us to follow him, once we had landed.

I was surprised by the amount of awed expressions there were. I expected almost everyone to be disgusted once they saw us. Nonetheless, we furled up our wings and followed Mr. Brunner along with a blond girl about Percy's age.

She was looking at us with a quizzical expression, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

He led us into a building that looked like an infirmary and I was instantly hit with the smell of antiseptic and fake lemon. I froze up and stopped walking, I know I was only two when I was in the School, but I remember my experiences vividly. The memories popped up in front of my eyes until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped up, grabbed said persons hand and twisted it. I heard a groan of pain and looked up at the person I just hurt. It was the blond girl that was with Mr. Brunner. I let go and gave a quick apology to her.

1 week later:

It took about two days for Percy to heal. By then, we had all been claimed. Apparently that was a surprise because the Gods don't usually claim you until a lot later. So if you want run through of who's the daughter or son of who, here it is. Max is the daughter of Ares, I think we all saw that coming. Nudge is a daughter of Aphrodite, go figure. Guess who is death himself, that's right Fang son of Thanatos. Obviously Iggy is a son of Hephaestus. Gassy and I are children of Hermes, we're mischievous little devils. Ari is a child of Athena, I suppose that's why he's always thinking. The only problem is that Percy and Phoebe haven't been claimed yet.

Tonight is capture the flag, and Annabeth, the blond girl who was with us when we were taking Percy to the infirmary, has her cabin and the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins on her team. In other words, she chose the the two cabins with strong demigods and that have multiple housed. It's actually quite smart really.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update and that this chapter is exceedingly long. I just didn't know where to take it after Percy was injured. That's no excuse, I know. Believe me, if I had it my way, I'd be able to think up things every second of the day. Please forgive my long update. I hope to not have anymore in the future but with that happening as of recently and with me being stage crew for my schools play which is going on as of this moment I can't promise anything. Anyway, sorry about my rambling, please R&amp;R.**


End file.
